


sweet tooth

by Hazazel



Series: demons, among others, are the bane of the earth [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Magic, Incubus Oikawa Tooru, M/M, clueless iwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22723912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazazel/pseuds/Hazazel
Summary: “Oi, shitface,” someone shouts from the other side of the classroom. “Teacher asked you a question.”“It’s alright, Iwaizumi-kun,” the teacher says, visibly embarrassed. “Oikawa-kun, I know you know the answer, stop daydreaming and focus.”“I will, sensei,” Tooru answers, and he buries himself further in the two scarves around his neck. He’s cold, because he hasn’t eaten in so long, and he chooses to ignore the side-eyes of his classmates. Yeah, we’re in the middle of July, mind your business.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: demons, among others, are the bane of the earth [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1223471
Comments: 36
Kudos: 113





	1. hungry

**Author's Note:**

> jordan hope u like it !!!!! and everyone else too !! happy palentine's day !!!

Tooru is hungry. He knows he shouldn’t let that hunger overpower him, or he’ll get expelled again, but by the gods is he hungry.

“Oi, shitface,” someone shouts from the other side of the classroom. “Teacher asked you a question.”

“It’s alright, Iwaizumi-kun,” the teacher says, visibly embarrassed. “Oikawa-kun, I know you know the answer, stop daydreaming and focus.”

“I will, sensei,” Tooru answers, and he buries himself further in the two scarves around his neck. He’s cold, because he hasn’t eaten in so long, and he chooses to ignore the side-eyes of his classmates. Yeah, we’re in the middle of July, mind your business.

He gets out of class when the bell rings and he hurries to the dorms. He’s going to get a new roommate today, and he doesn’t want to have them scared off by the mess that has slowly spread to the side of the room that isn't his own. It shouldn’t take long, and hopefully he’ll have time to browse through Grindr and find some snack there – though he hasn’t had much luck, recently. Everyone suddenly seems to want feelings, romance, flowers and hugs, and Tooru… frankly doesn’t care. He never has, he’s an incubus, that would be like falling in love with your pet rabbit before you snacked on its leg. Anyway.

Three hours later, and Tooru is still elbows deep in the piles of various notes and items of clothing that seem to have spread all over Roommate’s bed. And on the floor, and under the bathroom sink. Dang. Nothing could make this afternoon worse, he thinks, just before he hears the sound of a large box being put down on the floor and a knock on the door.

Tooru is, in the least pleasant way, fucked.

“Hi, come in !” he yells, frantically grabbing papers and hoping he’s not messing up his perfect organisation _too much_. “It’s still a little messy, sorry, I’ll clean it up in-” The words die on his tongue. In the door frame, he can see his future roommate, keys in hand and friend behind him carrying a suitcase. “Oh. It’s you.”

“Fucking hell,” Iwaizumi grumbles, “I really don’t wanna enter, now.”

“Come on, I’ve been cleaning all day for you !” Tooru pleads. Iwaizumi sends him a withering look, and he takes his box up again, slowly avoiding, on the way to his bed, the piles of stuff that have been relocated to the floor. His friend follows just as slowly, and they mumble to each other while they set up Iwaizumi’s side of the room. When his friend leaves, Iwaizumi puts on his headphones and lets Tooru take care of the rest of the cleaning.

There are three good things about this whole situation: Iwaizumi is hot, definitely queer, and hopefully free to hook up with.

* * *

There are no good things about this whole situation. Iwaizumi is dense, as straight as a Chad, and he apparently has a flock of people wanting to date him, starting with his friend from the other day, who seems to have the most violent case of puppy crush Tooru has ever seen.

Iwaizumi is on the volleyball team, which means he’s often out exercising, and Tooru has to suffer through the delicious smell of a sweaty, muscular, gorgeous piece of lunch, while said lunch ignores him harder than if he were a potted plant. This is actual hell, and Tooru knows what Hell is like – remember, he’s an incubus. He just wants to eat _so bad_ , and Grindr snacks just don’t cut the curve anymore. He needs an actual… ok, this is gonna sound like he wants a date, but he doesn’t. Friends with benefits, heck, _enemies_ with benefits, he’ll take that if it means he has a reliable source of energy.

“Oi, shitty face,” Iwaizumi says from his side of the room. “Quit sulking, it’s distracting me.”

Tooru would love to answer that he is the one being distracted from his astronomy homework by the delicious, delicious meal sitting right next to him – Iwaizumi’s sleeves are rolled up and his muscles look _heavenly_ – but the poor dude knows nothing about magic, it seems, and Tooru can’t really bring himself to let him in the Know. So instead, he suffers through yet another failed attempt at making Iwaizumi want to bone him (or the opposite, he’s not picky). Suga-chan, who did know about magic, wasn’t really tempted, and rationally, Tooru understands, but Iwaizumi ? He should be half naked already. They’ve shared a dorm for what, two weeks ? And Tooru hasn’t even seen him fresh out of the shower, towel around his hips, water rolling off the planes of his back, those abs on display and – ok, he’s getting a little carried away.

“I wasn’t even saying anything out loud !” Tooru whines, and he burrows himself deeper into his blankets. August is right around the corner, so are the summer holidays, and Tooru wonders if he’ll die of starvation should he stay in the realm of humans. Hell is… not fun – that’s an understatement – and he’s glad he got to escape, but on the other hand, demons don’t need to feed when they’re at home. And he could use some of the extra energy that dark fire provides. Even Iwaizumi asked him if he wasn’t catching something the other day.

Their conversations have been mostly one-sided. Tooru loves his major, and his minor, and everything mixing the two, which often leads to him reading his creative writing assignments (all about aliens) out loud to Iwaizumi. The poor Chad has yet to follow any of the plotlines Tooru tries to explain, but he’ll get there. Suga-chan was way more entertaining, even though he was less of an eye candy.

After what seems like a short amount of time, Tooru is startled awake by a hand shaking his shoulder. He sighs, absolutely not ready to deal with whatever the world throws at him, but when he opens his eyes – when did he close them ? – it’s to see Iwaizumi, concerned look on his face, a bowl in hand. “I will kick you in the shins if you get sick and pass whatever you got to me. I made some curry.”

“Wha,” Tooru helpfully answers. “Curry.”

“I never see you eat, maybe that’s why your immune system is so weak,” Iwaizumi continues, “you don’t even have snacks ! Did you know protein deficiency makes you feel cold even when it’s sweltering outside ?”

“Ah, thanks for worrying about me, Iwa-chan.” Tooru feels like Iwaizumi earned the nickname. “I’ll eat that right away.”

Iwaizumi cocks his head to the side and seems to think about his answer for a minute or two, before saying, eyebrows knitted, “Hey, if something’s wrong, you can talk to me. I’ve been told I’m pretty down to earth. Might help with whatever you’re dealing with.”

Blessed dude, Tooru thinks. He doesn’t even know Tooru could severely injure him if he so wished. “I’ll keep that in mind,” he says, because after such a nice gesture, Iwaizumi deserves a little respect. “Thanks again, Iwa-chan.”

“I hate that nickname,” Iwaizumi says under his breath, but he adds nothing to this as he makes his way to the desk. He sits down, back to Tooru, but he doesn’t seem to pick up his notes or his laptop. After a little while, he turns around, and glares at Tooru. “You’re not eating.”

“Right,” he says, and he tentatively tries a bite of the curry. It’s not as spicy as he feared, and he takes another bite, before making a thumbs up at Iwaizumi. “Very good ! I’m impressed. Didn’t know jocks could cook.”

“Shut up and eat.”

“Alright, alright, Iwa-chan, if you insist.”

“Don’t call me that !” Iwaizumi says, louder this time. “Shittykawa.”

Tooru lets out an indignant yelp, but Iwaizumi has already turned back to the desk.


	2. soft

His roommate is… something. Hajime has yet to see him eat, sleep or do anything else than homework, but apparently, he can keep his hair looking more or less _like that_ for the whole week and not be bothered by the fact that it’s an actual furnace inside. The curry from the other day doesn’t seem to have helped much since Oikawa is still wearing about three layers, but Hajime knows he’ll crack the code.

Discovering he was in the same elective as Oikawa was a less-than-pleasant surprise, especially since the dude daydreams so much it’s a wonder he can get good grades, but Hajime has to give in – Oikawa works several hours more than him, each night, and still manages to be infuriatingly hot.

There, Hajime said it, he finds Oikawa hot. He’s known he is bisexual for… about five years, so it doesn’t come as a surprise to like another man, but the man in question has raccoon eyes, an unhealthy obsession for aliens, and the least organised room he has ever seen. Those are _not_ qualities and he should _not_ find them as cute as he does. But hey, love is blind, or some shit.

Holidays are just about to start, and Hajime still isn’t sure he won’t go back home to see his little brother, but also, the homework has started piling up on his (ridiculously small) part of the desk and he does need his scholarship. Which leads him, at five in the morning, to send a text to Yuuki and apologise for not being able to come. Yuuki will answer in the morning, and Hajime knows he won’t resent his decision, but he’s still anxious.

“Hey,” a voice calls from the other side of the room. “I hadn’t noticed you were still up. What’s going on ?”

Oikawa peeps at him from under the blankets, computer discarded to the side. His hair is sticking up in every direction, his face is wrinkled where it was pressed down on the sheets of his bed, and his voice – god, his voice is ridiculously soft. Hajime might feel his heart clench, and he sighs, “Nothing, I just won’t be able to go home for the holidays. Hotels are too expensive and I have a fuckton of homework.”

“Hotels ?” Oikawa repeats, but when Hajime sighs again, he smiles thinly and says, “I won’t go home either, and I swear, every single teacher hasn’t caught up on not being the only one to give us homework.”

Hajime snorts. “Yeah, I get that. At least we have each other to complain to, right ?”

“Yeah,” and Oikawa’s smile softens. “What’s your essay about ? I’ve rarely seen you up so late.”

“Uh, I have to sum up this paper on physical therapy, it’s pretty boring. Wish we could get hands-on from the start.”

“Ooh, Iwa-chan can give massages ?” Oikawa looks impish as he says that, and Hajime’s heart does a somersault. He does not need to think about his hands, tanned, contrasting with Oikawa’s pale skin, rubbing out the knots and kinks this hunched-over wood creature has amassed. He _definitely_ _does not_ need more bath-time fantasies. “Might have to ask you for one some of these days.”

“Huh,” is all Hajime can muster. “I think I’m gonna go to sleep.”

“Good for you,” Oikawa yawns. “I still need to finish that essay…”

“You should just give up,” Hajime says mercilessly. “If you write it now it’s just gonna be garbage. You don’t have class tomorrow – well, today, sleep now and finish later.”

Oikawa pales and blushes at the same time. His ears redden, at least, and he looks down like he was caught doing something naughty. “Yeah, you’re right,” he eventually says, and he closes his laptop before putting it on his bedside table. “Iwa-chan should sleep too.”

“I’m going to,” Hajime says, and he gathers the pens and highlighters that have somehow all escaped his pencil case. “I just needed to finish that, it’s for tomo- today.”

“Hey, it’s not today until after you’ve slept,” Oikawa giggles, which makes Hajime smile fondly. “Good night, Iwa-chan.”

“Night,” he answers, and this time, he notices how the nickname falls so naturally from Oikawa's lips, how he wants to hear _more_.

It takes another half an hour to finish his homework, and at half past five, Hajime finally groans as he stretches his back. He tries to have good posture, he really does, but it’s so easy to just… be a gremlin and not sit straight. He turns around after cleaning up his space, and his eyes fall on Oikawa.

His breath stops short. Oikawa is asleep – finally – and his features have softened into a calm expression, eyebrows just a tiny bit scrunched, mouth open a little, pale skin glowing under the fairy lights he keeps over his bed. After a few moments of ravenous observation, Hajime shakes his head and tries to force himself to focus. It’s weird to watch your roommate sleep, no matter how pretty the roommate is. He’s not a creepy Twilight protagonist, for fuck’s sake. He still can’t help but steal glances at Oikawa every so often as he gets ready for bed, and he has to mentally restrain himself from tucking him in properly.

When he wakes in the morning, Hajime is alone. Oikawa’s bed is made and no noise comes from the bathroom, which means he’s is out already. Hajime wonders when he started thinking of him as a cute, potentially dateable roommate, instead of a bothersome, impolite dude he was stuck with. The thing is – Oikawa, as previously stated, has the face of a Bachelor contestant, and a flock of girls in his trail. He’s probably straight, and the thought makes something dark churn in Hajime’s stomach. He’s used to not having a chance, but this time, it hurts just a tiny bit more than the last. Issei was tall and dark and handsome, and he walked through Hajime’s heart like a bulldozer, but he was never – he never knew, he never heard anything from Hajime that might have made things complicated, he just passed through Hajime’s existence like a painful ghost of what could have been.

This time though. This time he’s in uni, he has the queer club to go to for support, and the guts to see if his suspicions are unfounded.

The sun is high in the sky, and Hajime has to run to class so he’s not late. The teacher smiles at him and tells him to sit down; thankfully, the seat next to Shimizu is empty. She sends him a strange look, before lowering her nose into her notes. The class goes on undisturbed, and when the bell rings, they both pack up their stuff. They also share the next class, so it feels natural for Hajime to fall in step with her, but she looks at him with a concerned expression.

“Shimizu, you’re looking at me weird.”

“You smell funny. Not like usual.”

“What’s that supposed to mean ?” he says, because he didn’t know Shimizu was keeping track of if he showered after volleyball practice. Which he didn’t have today, making the remark all the more surprising.

“You Know, right ?” she asks instead of answering.

Hajime hears the capital letter, but it doesn’t help him understand what she just said, so he just grumbles of a “S’there something I should be aware of and that no one is telling me ? Do I stink that bad ?”

“That’s not it, Iwaizumi,” she sighs, more out of relief than exasperation. “I’ll explain later.” They have conveniently arrived to the next class, and though they sit together as usual, Hajime can feel an invisible wall separating them, like she knows, _Knows_ , something he doesn’t.

When he’s back in his dorm, without any explanation from Shimizu who left the class without even saying goodbye, Hajime looks at Oikawa – he’s not sleeping, though he must have woken up from a nap not long ago – and asks, “Is there something I should know, about like. My life ?” At Oikawa’s questioning gaze, he adds, “Shimizu has been acting weird today. I feel like there’s a big secret and I’m being willingly left out.”

Oikawa pales dramatically before letting out a squeaky “What ?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and so chapter 2 is finally out, so sorry for the long wait. don't forget to kudos and comment !!


	3. moving along

Holy crap shit fuck. Kiyoko really had to spill the beans, didn’t she ? What the hell was she thinking, talking to Iwaizumi like that ? Did she realise that bringing him into their World was dangerous ?

Truth be told, Tooru had wondered if he wouldn’t breach secrecy himself, but… Iwaizumi is such a cool dude. He’s done nothing to deserve knowing about goblin goo. He should never have to face what an actual demon is like. And though Tooru is his own little piece of Hell, he’s relatively tame compared to what’s out there. At least he’s not lethal – when he doesn’t want to be. And he really, really doesn’t want Iwaizumi to think less of him. Weirdly enough, it’s like… it clicked. For lack of a better word, it feels like they’re long lost childhood friends who also secretly pop a boner about each other when the other’s not looking, and he doesn’t want to mess that up, even if the boners have been pretty one-sided up until now.

“So there _is_ a big secret,” Iwaizumi sighs. “Fine, don’t tell me. I’ll guess eventually.”

“Please don’t !” Tooru is seriously going to have a word with Kiyoko. This is really, really not what he wanted – Suga already Knew, which made things so much easier now that he thinks about it. No need to be close-guarded and to keep to himself. No need to protect, though that’s the first time he’s envisaged this possibility. Don’t play with your food, and most importantly, don’t catch feelings for it – those are the golden rules he’s learned from his stay on earth.

He best apply them now before he’s left with a mess stickier than he intended.

* * *

Iwaizumi, as he said during their night-time conversation, does intend to stay for the holidays. He goes to the bathroom the day before they start, and has a long whisper-shout call with who Tooru guesses is his mother. He comes back looking tired and ashen, fists balled at his side. He doesn’t look at Tooru, and instead roughly says, “I’m going out tonight. Hope I don’t wake you when I come back. You should sleep, enjoy the beginning of the holidays.”

“Iwa-chan, what’s happening ?” Tooru asks, but he has already slammed the door shut in frustration. His mind helpfully supplies, “He’s gonna dick a chick,” and Tooru has to sigh. He’s still super fucking hungry, but now he cares about Iwaizumi and the mere idea that someone else is getting a piece of him is infuriating.

As fate would have it, Tooru is still awake when Iwaizumi comes back. His skin still hasn’t lost that ashen tinge, and the hard set of his jaw shows that his attempts at distracting himself were fruitless. He flings himself on his bed, buries his head in his pillow, and doesn’t move for a while – Tooru is worried he’s gonna choke, so he gets up and pads towards his bed.

“Hey,” he says quietly. “Are you ok ?”

“Take a wild fucking guess,” Iwaizumi answers, muffled. He remains still for a few moments, and eventually sits up on his bed, sighing. “Sorry, I’m not… I’m not upset at you. I shouldn’t have snapped.” He rubs at his face, and Tooru can’t help but watch his hands – calloused, tanned, strong, gosh, he wants them in his hair – before rummaging through his blankets. “Hey. I got this DVD about space and the effects of gravity loss, we should watch it together, maybe.”

“Iwa-chan !” Tooru gasps. “I thought you’d never ask !”

“You didn’t even know I had to watch it,” Iwaizumi scowls, but he is smiling, and his face has lost some of that grey undertone. “If you’re hitting on me-”

“I would _never_ ,” Tooru lies. Iwaizumi squints. “Ok, maybe I would, but ! You’re unfairly hot. It’s honestly all your fault.”

“Let’s say I believe you,” Iwaizumi mocks, “if you’re hitting on me, you gotta lose some of those cocoon layers. I’m not letting you in my bed with five cardigans on. You must be more sweat than man by now…”

“Oh~,” Tooru can’t help but say. “Asking me to strip already ?”

Iwaizumi blushes slightly, and scoffs, but he doesn’t answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter ends on a special thank you to typhemoonrise who reminded me to post. don't forget the kudos and comments !


	4. what, a demon ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiiiii sorry i'm so late  
> i swear this story isn't abandoned, i've just been having trouble with the next chapter (which is also the last one, or the second to last, anyways, this story is almost over)  
> hope you like it !!

After a while of Oikawa sitting on his bed saying nothing, and him being too tired to keep a conversation going, Hajime clears his throat and says, “We should sleep.”

“You totally should, yeah,” Oikawa answers. “You must be dead tired.”

“I don’t wanna, though,” Hajime says. “I’m not-” he has to stop for a yawn “I’m not tired !”

“Atta boy. Go to bed, Iwa-chan.”

Oikawa pats his cheek and… something happens. Hajime doesn’t know what, it’s not static electricity – it’s way more powerful. His cheeks were already red, and now, his whole body is aflame. It only lasts for a second, but he doesn’t dare raise his eyes to see if Oikawa noticed, and he makes a beeline for the bathroom as soon as Oikawa is back in his bed. Hajime tries to fan his cheeks into submission, and, upon noticing it isn’t working at all, decides to furiously brush his teeth. Damn Oikawa. He probably didn’t notice, and that means Hajime is screwed.

He has a crush on his roommate.

After he leaves the bathroom, Oikawa says no more than a mumbled “g’night”, and is swallowed by his blanket nest again. Hajime is left to his own devices, and eventually decides to go to sleep. Laying down in his bed, he has nothing to do but dwell on what happened. When did he even catch feelings ? Why for _Oikawa_ , of all people ? Sucks to be me, Hajime thinks.

The morning brings a sweltering heat, but also some clarity. Hajime knows what he has to do – only remains the issue of gathering the courage to do it. Oikawa is out already, so he feels it’s safe enough to get out his laptop and google “my friends say I stink”. Most of the results are a disgusted “then take a fucking shower, dude”. Hm, inconclusive. Then, he remembers – Shimizu mentioned sulphur.

The results are much more concerning than a bad case of “I don’t have deodorant”: according to every source Hajime can find, Oikawa is a demon. Possibly a fallen angel, most probably a violent and murderous creature. “roommate smells of sulphur” doesn’t yield many results, even in combination with “my roommate is always cold”. With a sigh, Hajime takes the decision to ask Shimizu for help. She’s the one who got him into this mess in the first place !

However, she doesn’t answer texts or calls, and by the time Oikawa comes back (wearing two coats on top of a sweater), Hajime barely has the time to close all the websites he opened in the hopes that he’d get some answers.

“Yahoo, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa says with a smile. “Hiding something from me ?”

Hajime scoffs uneasily, and directs an inquisitive gaze at Oikawa. His hair isn’t combed, yet it looks soft and shiny, and there’s a paleness to his face Hajime can’t explain. A demon, him ?

“Never judge a book by its cover,” is what Shimizu says a few days later, after Hajime finally manages to catch her. “I’m afraid this is a mess stickier than you think, Iwaizumi-kun… I wouldn’t want to stir the wrong cauldron.”

“What are you, a witch ?” Hajime grumbles. Shimizu only gives a hint of a smile, and he suddenly feels out of his depth. “Wait, you mean, you’re like those hippies who believe in mystical forces ? Really ?”

“Not at all, not at all,” she says, and she pats his shoulder comfortingly. “I think you should ask the person about it. And if you have any issues, talk to me before acting alone, for your own safety.”

“Shimizu, you’re starting to scare me,” Hajime says. “I really hope this isn’t a giant joke Oikawa set up for me…”

“Oikawa Tooru ? How do you know him ?” Shimizu is obviously trying to keep her voice even, which Hajime appreciates, but to know she might actually be scared too – that’s truly frightening.

“He’s my roommate. He’s a cool dude, I think.” Hajime says this without blushing, thank you very much. “Where do you know him from ?”

“Oh, we have a friend in common,” Shimizu provides vaguely. “Anyway, I should go – do keep in touch, Iwaizumi.”

“I will,” he answers, and just like that, she’s gone.

She leaves him with more questions than he anticipated, and the answers he got are, for the most part, unsatisfying. Who was that common friend Shimizu was talking about ? He should probably try and find them, but he has no idea where to start, and he resolves to talk to Oikawa if the _situation_ continues.

Holidays mean no classes, and Hajime has done surprisingly well on the homework front, which means he has a lot of free time, and he decides to attempt an experiment. In other words, “how many layers of clothing can I get off of Oikawa without it turning sexual or me popping a boner”. So far the results are two sweaters and a scarf, which still left Oikawa with a shirt under a cardigan, as well as ski socks over his leggings.

“Why’re you so cold, seriously,” Hajime ends up grumbling, looking at Oikawa from under the cover of his eyelashes. “It’s like, August, and I’m melting.”

Hajime, for his part, is wearing sports shorts and a tank top, and he opened all the windows hoping for a breeze to come through. Oikawa sniffles, and answers, “Well, I have poor blood circulation.”

“You’re truly a vampire,” Hajime laughs, and he laughs some more at Oikawa’s disgusted pout.

“Am not ! They smell like death and I have-”

“-a body odour people have told me is sulphur, yeah, I know.”

“Iwa-chan !” Oikawa all but yells, a hand on his heart. “I wear deodorant !”

“Gee, wonder where I heard that before,” Hajime says, snickering. “Probably when Sakusa threw a fit at Nishinoya for never showering after practice…” His face becomes more sombre after that – he genuinely _is_ worried for Oikawa, demon or not, and he hopes that whatever illness he has will get better soon.

“You know I shower,” Oikawa mumbles, hand sneaking around Hajime to grab a sweater that was left discarded on the floor.

Hajime doesn’t really think about it, really, his own hand just moves. Before Oikawa can reach the sweater, he stops his fingers, and holds Oikawa’s hand in his, smoothing a palm over the back of it. “You’re so cold,” he says, “have you seen a doctor about it ? Is there something I can do ?”

At first, Oikawa looks flabbergasted. His mouth opens and closes like a fish, which isn’t a particularly flattering look on him, but eventually, his lips form a thin line and he answers, “No, Iwaizumi, I don’t think so.”

“Oi, shithead, don’t lie to me !” Hajime knows this look. He’s seen it before, when Oikawa pretends to have slept instead of pulling yet another all-nighter, when he says he’s eaten three meals a day, when he says he didn’t do any laundry and Hajime must have forgotten he did it all yesterday. This is a look that screams “Help me !”, and Hajime desperately wants to answer the call.

Several things seem to be happening under Oikawa’s thick skull and Hajime can feel none of them. What if he was about to admit to Hajime that he’s a demon ? Would he believe him ? Would that change anything ? Suddenly, Hajime realises that he doesn’t want change. He wants the cheeky banter with his weird roommate. He wants, deeply, he longs for something he can’t have.

“I’m not who you think I am,” Oikawa ends up saying, eyes trained on the hand Hajime is still holding. “I’m-”

“A demon ?” Hajime cuts. He doesn’t want anymore lies.


	5. it's purely for the physical

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (edited author's note because i was unclear)  
> hello ! this is the final chapter of "sweet tooth" ! i hope everyone likes it. this work is part of a series (as said in the tags) and i will continue to update this series, possibly with more content for this ship. stay tuned ! (and maybe read the other works too if you wanna :P)

Tooru’s ears are ringing. That’s the only explanation, that his ears have stopped functioning correctly, and that Iwaizumi didn’t just _accuse_ _him_ of being a _demon_. The fact that the accusations are very much founded is another matter entirely.

“Iwa-chan,” his voice is too high-pitched, fuck, he’s not believable at all, “where on Earth did you get that idea ?”

“The fact that I can hear you putting a capital letter to ‘Earth’, like there’s other places with people in them, is kinda…” Iwaizumi answers, and he smiles thinly. “Wanna tell me what that sulphur smell is about ?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about !” Tooru all but yells. “I’m just like any other student. I’m just trying to live my life.”

Iwaizumi stops looking at him for a second, and frowns  at their still linked hands .  He understands what it means to have a complex family, he understands the need to get away, just a little, maybe forever – he wouldn’t blame Tooru for doing exactly that. But he’s also a  N ovice, uninitiated to any form of the Craft. He doesn’t Know, he doesn’t know anything, and that surely must be frightening. Tooru doesn’t want to lose him. Suga was… a mistake. T ooru was so happy to find someone who understood that he didn’t hide – he didn’t act like he should have, and that made Suga run away. The mere thought of Iwaizumi looking at him with  as much  disgust is frankly distressing.

“Let’s say I believe you. Will you tell me how to help ?” Iwaizumi says, and Tooru feels tears pooling at the corner of his eyes. “Don’t cry, idiot ! I just… I don’t wanna lose you,” Iwaizumi mumbles.

This time, Tooru starts crying for good – once he’s started, it’s like nothing can stop him. “I – I don’t want you to go !” His hand clasps Iwaizumi’s with more force than a feeble human should have, and he can feel the red tint creeping up his skin. He has to take a few steadying breaths before he feels okay enough to  look at Iwaizumi again. “I don’t want you to look at me like that.”

“Oi, dumbass,” Iwaizumi says, his smile wobbly. “I’m not looking at you any different from before Shimizu told me you smelled like rotten eggs.”

“Kiyo-chan and I are gonna have a talk,” Tooru promises, voice fake-grim. “This is slander and I won’t stand for it.”

Iwaizumi smiles, then, a bright and happy thing.

_Oh_ , Tooru thinks. He is not, by human and non-human standards, “in love”, but… he’s definitely catching feelings, has been for a long while, really. He takes a deep breath and prepares to say – he doesn’t know what, and then, the atmosphere is ruined by Iwaizumi’s phone ringing.

“Fucking hell – shit, it’s my brother, I gotta answer,” he curses, and he swipes on the phone to take the call, hastily walking to the bathroom so he can have a little privacy. Tooru is left reeling on his bed, tears still intermittently falling from his eyes, and right then, he makes a vow. Iwaizumi is a luminous, precious being – he will see, long after their paths have diverged, that he remains safe and sound. He promises this to… he has no one else but himself. So he swears on his life, and he can feel the ripples of magical energy emanating from him as the spell is cast. Iwaizumi’s voice halts briefly, like he felt the wave going through the whole room, the whole building, before he starts speaking again. 

W hen Iwaizumi comes out of the bathroom looking significantly more grim than when he entered, Tooru feels like discussions will be  postponed. They look at each other awkwardly, and Iwaizumi shakes his whole upper body like a wet dog before grabbing a box of tissues for Tooru, who is still sniffling quietly.

“I’m dead tired,” he says when Tooru has stopped blowing his nose. “I think I’m gonna go to sleep, we can talk later. Don’t you dare run away,” he adds like an afterthought. Like he fears Tooru might pack his things in the middle of the night and disappear.

“Don’t worry, Iwa-chan. I’m here to stay,” Tooru answers, smile genuine. Iwaizumi blushes a little, which is an adorable look on him. “Sleep well.”

“You too,” Iwaizumi softly says, and he raises his hand like he’s gonna brush Tooru’s hair with it, or touch his cheek, but he lets it drop before their skins meet.

Tooru doesn’t sleep that night.

**Author's Note:**

> please don't forget to leave kudos (and comments if you wanna !!)


End file.
